Mancipium
by DeathBerryHime
Summary: ...because she was his and his alone. –AU
1. Chapter 1

...

...

_[...She belonged to no one else... only him...]_

...

...

The doorbell rang piercing the silence in the grand mansion. Footsteps thundering at the wooden floor as she skipped down the stairs. Hair flapping like a large parade of autumn colors and soft voice humming, she opened the grand oak door.

"Hello, hello~! Who is..it..."

She stopped and stared, wide eyes looking deep into dark molded chocolate ones that took her breath away. Fingers tightened around the knob and nails dug into the wood; she took in a breath. _He _was the last person she expected to see.

"Yo." A simple two-lettered word spoken casually, yet the breathless way he passed it made her knees and legs turn into a jello. His eyes darted behind her for a second, before coming to meet her silver eyes, "Is your father home?"

She slowly exhaled –a breath she didn't know she held– and brought her hand –the one resting on the wood – closer to her chest, mentally trying to calm her racing heart. Dark jeans, thin red hoodie, black jacket and converse wrapping around his tall built; he looked just like another teenager that passed the street. This though was not the case, because this man was by no means a _simple teenager_. Always scowling and frowning, his eyes piercing and calculating...

"N-No... he's not."

_Kurosaki Ichigo was a man _not _to belittle._

Her fingers curled again, "He and onii-chan went to Tokyo for a meeting..." her knuckles turned white around the knob, "They'll be back next week." her hand brushed back her side bangs.

She watched as he took a breath. Then a step. She swallowed hard when he slowly licked his lip. His eyes felt as spears piercing her head, "Oh, I see..."

He took another step and as reflex she took one back, "That's good..." Eyes wide and heart speeding, she released the door and stumbled back, giving him way to move and enter.

"..._that's so good..._"

And he crushed his lips at hers.

...

...

Her back was at the wall in a second, his body crushing her with its weight. She tried to resist and fight back, to push him away, because she knew that _this was not right_. Her body was betraying her though. His kisses, his lips, his tongue... his warmth made her mind fuzzy and her body go numb. She raised her hands and placed them at his chest -broad and hard beneath her palms. She tried to make them push and shove him away; the treacherous things though, lingered on his clothes and her fingers curled at his jacket, tugging and pulling him closer.

He opened his mouth and took her lips again, his tongue coming out to lick slowly her plush lips. As the tip began to slyly slip in, she jolted and tried to move away. The wall and his arms prevented her from doing so. One arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer, while a hand cupped her chin. He sucked and licked and took her every inch of her lips and the only thing she could do anymore was to cling from him, because he had turned her into a walking jello. A whimper was lost from her lips as he bit, teeth digging into her soft flesh as he slowly released her.

Breath heavy, she was desperate for a single shortened out thought. Her knees started to give out and if not for his arms she would be long splattered at the floor. Moist, blurred eyes were drowning into a dark brown sea, yet again as he kissed her. Powerful lips wrapped over hers as with a sharp thrust, his tongue was in her mouth. A soft moan escaped her as the hot pink organ curled inside, touching everything within its range and more and she couldn't help herself, really. Her arms moved and wrapped around his strong neck, her fingers toying with his skin and soft hair and he pressed her closer. His hard body pressed further into her soft curves; he could feel her full breasts crashing into his broad chest. He felt a smirk coming to his lips and quickly covered it by shoving his tongue harsher into her mouth.

He loved her taste; so sweet and refreshing, he wished he could taste it every fucking second of his life. And her body; small and soft beneath him, he wanted to touch her in every way he could, whenever he saw her. It was a first for him. First time in his whole life he wanted, _craved_ something, _someone_ this way. Flings, yes. One-night-stands, of course. But pure lust?

First time in his life. What really drove him insane with this woman was that she _didn't know_ what she caused him; hair long and wavy of a beautiful color that remind him of autumn leaves; red, gold, amber and caramel mixing together to create perfect harmony. She had eyes of the clearest grey that became stormy and haunted when she felt sad or in rare cases angry... more like displeased though. He knew her almost his entire life, yet he really hadn't seen her being angry at almost anything. Her body was heavenly; curves everywhere that was needed to, long perfect legs with soft thighs that wrapped obediently around his midsection, thin waist supporting her full-grown bouncing breasts, soft and tender. And it wasn't just her body, her whole fucking being was what he wanted. Her personality was unique and her childish quirks one of a kind. She was by herself in her own class, away from any mortal being. She was everything he wanted...

And it was well-known that whatever Kurosaki Ichigo wanted, he got. _Always..._

With a fluent move, he lifted her off her feet; both hands digging into the curve of her ass, shoving her up and into the wall, her legs -those long things- dangling helplessly at his sides. Slowly, as if following a silent order, they wrapped around his slim waist and locked her ankles. Holding tight on him, never letting go. She was always like that. From the first time it happened till even now. She always resisted in the beginning. Sooner or later though, she always let go. Every restrain and thoughts that held her back and always gave in. And he knew it would happen again today. From the moment she opened the door, the moment he laid his eyes on her and the very second he kissed her he knew it.

She was his and his she will remain.

...

...

_"What happened?" the question was left dangling in the air as the young woman bit her lip. She locked her eyes with the raven haired woman, glazed hazel eyes piercing her through._

_"I f-fell down t-the..s-stairs?" that only made her scowl more._

_"Oh, I didn't know floors loved leaving _hickeys _on you." the red haired woman only blushed deeply. There was a sign –not a normal one– and a groan, "Orihime__.__.."_

_"I-It's not l-like that! I-I'm... Tatsuki-chan, we-"_

_"Save it, Orihime. It's not that I demand to know everything. This is your business and I trust you." Tatsuki raised her head and looked at the blushing red haired. Her eyes slipped at the woman's neck and hotly stared at the deep purple signs; her jaw clenched and her fist tightened on her jacket._

_"I just want you to promise me something." _

_Orihime raised her still flushed face; eyes peaking through her thick laces, mouth and chin buried at her dark pink scarf, "What is it?"_

_Tatsuki sighed again and warm hazel eyes locked with bright silvers, "Please be careful." Orihime's eyes grew a bit, "I don't want you to get hurt."_

_She let a smile and the ashen eyed woman didn't hesitate to beam back, accepting, even though knowing it was futile; she was bound to get hurt eventually._

_"Of course!"_

.

.

.

The doorbell rung again and she rushed to open the door; smoothing down her kimono she reached the handle, "Welcome, please do come in!" Her smile was radiant and it faltered only for a moment when the person in the front door crushed her in a hug.

"Oh! If it isn't Orihime-chan! You grew even more stunning since the last time I saw you, child!"

"Isshin, release the poor girl at once! You're suffocating her!" and that was the truth, though she would never admit such thing in front of the guests. Not only her mother would be displeased, but her father would frown upon her actions and words; and she did not want to displease her father.

"But Masaki~" the man pouted at his wife but one glare was enough to shut him up and release the girl. Still glaring at her husband, she stepped up and her hands reached Orihime's, "Good evening, Orihime-chan. How are you?"

Kurosaki Masaki was a woman Orihime always admired; kind and gentle, she had the air of superiority around her whenever the time was needed. She was adored by everyone and it was very hard for someone to hate her. Hair long and wavy, it reached her hips, tonight she opted to style it in a bun. The tresses of the rarest golden brown and orange color were pulled back, some strands left free to frame her lovely pale face and wide eyes; another beautiful trait of the older woman. Eyes big and wide that ate her face, a striking hazel color with golden tinting around the pupil.

All in all, Kurosaki Masaki was a woman of legendary grace and beauty. And Orihime couldn't but envy and admire her.

"I-I'm fine, Kurosaki-san. Thank you for asking." the smile fell slightly from her face and Orihime immediately cringed; she had gone and upset the woman again.

"Orihime-chan, I've told you countless times before. It's Masaki, no need to be so formal!"

"W-Well, I-"

"Excuse me, but I have to disagree on that Kurosaki-san." Smooth as always, his voice filled her ears as he came and stood beside her, "Orihime is still young and she needs to hold the formalities between the families."

Orihime turned to the man with a soft smile, while Masaki raised a brow and then smiled at the young man, "Sora-kun... I thought you were at Tokyo."

Sora stood straight in front of the Kurosakis and bowed lightly at the two, "Kurosaki-sama... Kurosaki-san..." While Isshin grinned at the boy, Masaki smiled kindly at the young man fully knowing that he wasn't going to comply with her request that easily, "Father wouldn't let me live it down, if I missed his birthday, Kurosaki-san. And besides..." his gaze went to his sister, a shy smile itched at her lips, "I couldn't abandon my sister for a meekly meeting. I'm her older brother; I have to be here for her as much as for father."

Orihime's blush was massive, causing all three adults to laugh. Masaki raised the lower parts of her kimono as Isshin took her hand, "Well if you excuse us" the head of the Kurosaki clan exclaimed, "I believe Sosouke wants to talk about business... _again_..." as the two stepped away, his wife's delicate laugh echoing in their ears, the beautiful woman turned around with a kind smile, "Ichigo, are you coming?"

From the shadows of the opened door his tall figure appeared and Orihime's heart lost a beat or two. Clad in black and white, Kurosaki Ichigo was standing in front of her, hair disheveled as always and lips at a forever scowl. The black and white cloth did nothing to conceal his muscular form; broad shoulders, firm chest and well-sculptured abs. He looked divine in his formal kimono.

His eyes moved and met with hers and she felt frozen in time; deep and endless his gaze was what rooted her at her feet and made her heart slam harder at its bony cage. She was spellbound to the man in front of her and she didn't know what to do beside sputter and do a messy bow. Sora frowned at the sight of his beloved sister's actions and soon his deep dark eyes fell upon the young Kurosaki. Eyes hard and ruthless he stepped forward, his hand moving protectively to Orihime's back. The action was rendered unseen by the young girl, yet for some reason he wished he knew, it caught the orange haired lad's gaze.

Cold hazel met with harsh brown in a humongous fight of hatred and rage, both men being able luckily to at least control their demonic needs for the other's blood.

"Kurosaki."

"Aizen."

And that was the only thing the two men exchanged after sometime. Orihime took notice of the sudden hostility in the air and decided to step forward, making the two back down from their sudden and unexplained attitude to one another, "A-Ano... Kurosaki-kun!" The man garbed in the traditional black kimono shed his eyes upon her and Orihime struggled yet again for a proper breath, "A-Ano..." she swallowed the lump at her throat, before taking a breath and slightly bowing again, "I-I hope y-you will e-enjoy tonight's e-event, K-Kurosaki-kun!"

She closed her eyes and tried many times over and over again not to think about her squealed-out words. She was acting like an idiot in front of him again and that was unacceptable as her father always said; _learn to control your emotions, that ability of yours will come handy in the future._

Ichigo didn't answer her. He merely scowled and with a harsh look at Sora he moved towards his parents. Orihime bit her lip as she followed his back, her eyes merging in a frown. Why he acted like that, she always wondered. When they were little he always seemed so happy and carefree and full of smiles and then suddenly scowling was his first priority. His eyes had become wild and his demeanor serious and seemed unbreakable. And when they were together he didn't change much. The hidden ferocity, the possessiveness and something akin to rage was there always. It felt like she couldn't see him anymore.

"Orihime." She slowly turned to meet her brother, "More guests are coming. You should go and greet them."

Orihime nodded at her brother and slowly moved towards the next bunch of guests that approached. With a last look at the orange haired man's back, she turned smiling and greeted their guests.

...

...

Her last action didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo. The young Kurosaki was watching her like a hawk since she first opened the door, taking in her appearance. A white layered kimono with red printed flowers close at her feet, the red obi tied around her midsection as the top of the kimono fell to her shoulders revealing the soft ivory flesh. Her long hair was tied in a loose bun with chopsticks holding it in place leaving her neck, shoulders and jaw line naked to the world. For him it was too much; too much skin, too many people ogling her, too much to handle… He'd be lucky if there'll be no casualties tonight.

He wondered how Sora had let her dress like that. He hated the guy with passion and the rivalry between the two was legendary. Personally he couldn't stand the guy. Why? Because he always was so close to _her_. Like when he touched her back caringly with a smile. Ichigo wanted to shove his fist to his face and beat him to a pulp. Brother or not, he didn't like when others touched her. It drove his mind in frenzy. The only thing he could think was _mineminemineminemineminemineminemine.._.

It seemed like a sickening addiction but he coped with it. And then he was seeing her glances and her secret smiles and her soft eyes and her lips that grew to a smile and he wanted so much to just grab her and kiss her in front of everyone just to show them she belonged to him and no one was allowed to touch her…

"Ichigo?"

His mother looked at him worryingly and he gave her a reassuring smile, "Yeah?"

Masaki smiled gently at him, "Are you alright?" carefully she place her hand on his arm, "You went all serious again."

Ichigo scoffed, "I'm always serious, mom."

Masaki laughed, "Yes that is correct. But maybe you could loosen up for tonight." A sad look came over her, "You could have fun."

"Tch. Dad's ruining you."

A pout, "Am I not allowed to worry over you?"

A sigh, "I'm fine, mom."

Masaki didn't miss the sad glint in her son's eyes, nor the way they slid towards the door and back to her again, "Okay, sweetheart." And of course, her son's show down with Sora. Over the years she had passed it as a friendly rivalry but that dangerous ravenous glint in both pair of eyes… it _was_ a friendly rivalry, right?

"Masaki?" Isshin's voice drew her gaze. He was scowling, "Are you alright?"

She gave him a smile, "Yes, dear. I'm alright. Just worrying about the twins."

Her husband gave her a handsome smirk, "Don't worry, Ururu-chan is there with them and I've put guards almost everywhere. Nothing is going to happen, okay?"

"I know, it's just–"

"Masaki." Isshin stroke her cheek, "I said nothing is going to happen. You haven't been out of the house two years now, so this night is also yours. Okay?"

She turned to the young girl greeting the oncoming guests, smiling and bowing politely with swiftness and grace. Then to her older brother who smiled and bowed yet his eyes held power in every glance. And last to her own son who was leaning on a column with eyes hard and calculating, drinking in their host's, her older cousin's, daughter.

"Okay."

Yet somehow, Isshin's promise seemed hollow all of a sudden.

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, new story~ He-he-heee... And to ask your questions, nope! I'm not forgetting about my other unfinished ones. I'm just a little behind schedule because of my block. In You and Me it's rather serious as I've only written ONE SINGE PAGE, (like OMG WHY?!) and I'm not getting the plot going it seems. I know most of you wanted to see IchiHime interaction in the new chapter, so I'm sorry, but PLEASE! Stay uptooned because I'll upload the new chapter... soon... I hope.<strong>

**So this. I hope you like this new dark theme. It's going to be rather violent as I got Sora and Ichigo ready to claw each others' eyeballs out already. And we have Masaki in! I love her deeply and pay attention she's gonna have a large part in this one. So some of you have guessed it already, but for the rest, this is going to be a Mafia/Yakuza story AU. I might play with the RomeoxJulliet theory (rest assure there won't be any suicide) but for the rest details, you'll have to keep reading.**

**I mostly uploaded this story just to tell you guys that I'm not dead, still up and kicking and that I'm hoping for a comeback to happen... I swear rejection can be quite hard/harsh on people...**

**So please review~**

**-Berry. **


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

They went back years.

Knew each other since they were in diapers; his mother dragging him along, every time she went to visit his auntie Rangiku. He had always laughed with her, played with her. She was important to him. Even back then, when he was ten and she six, he knew. That's why he had to get away. But she was like a drug; he couldn't untangle himself for long. He had made enough progress all these years, getting away from her, to study. He had almost forgotten her; he had managed to push her memory away. Yet it took him one night to let all his hard work crumble.

_One night._

He didn't know what she did in Tokyo or _how_ _the hell_ he had managed to find her. But he did; fine figure with long bright hair. It was hard to miss her even if she wanted to hide. His eyes had lingered more than he liked and he noticed a little late that she was circled. Five fuckers that closed on her like mosquitoes deprived of blood. A chuckle had left him and a dark look came upon his face. Five years later since he last saw her and she _still_ had him wrapped on her little finger.

One of the _deadbeats _said something about her mouth. Those fucking lips that were plump and bright rosy that smiled and called his name. Those lips she was biting awkwardly and looked nervously around. The _deadbeat_ took a step; that's when he moved.

Rage always slithered in his mind regardless the time and place. He was a ticking time-bomb as many have said. Violence and raw anger was in his blood. And when it came to her, it seems he was a raging storm. Everything was over in a blink; like he said _deadbeats_. He asked her if she was okay but she kept looking him dazed.

_Like she didn't remember him._

He wouldn't tell a soul how that thought made him want to scream and punch the wall until he was bleeding. Instead he scowled and dragged her away from the pile of blood and dead bodies –he _called_ an ambulance much later– and he didn't stop until they were behind the locked door in his dorm.

"The fuck you were doing there?" he tried once more. She was on his bed looking at him awkwardly with _those big eyes_ and _fucking hell stopbittingyourlips…._ His eyes narrowed dangerously and she shifted.

"A-Ano…" his eyes met hers in a silent collision, "I-I'm sorry but…" he saw her brows merging and his eyes hardened, "B-But, where am I?"

"Away from home obviously." Ichigo shrugged off his jacket, "Why are you in Tokyo?"

He watched her shoulders hunch over her body in defensive, "I d-don't think I should t-tell you." He arced a brow at her innocent façade, "I-I don't k-know you after all…"

A moment passed and she continued looking at him, her lip finding its way back between her teeth; his eyes following every move. He snorted and a cruel smirk broke in his face. Her eyes ate her face as her fists curled around her dress. _A very short dress, _"Y-You saved me so t-thank you… but c-can I please go h-home now?"

She stood up, her boots clicking as she stepped towards the door. He moved without thinking and he grabbed her. She gasped as he shoved her back and in front of him, her hair flying behind her, "Ku–!"

He didn't know what else to do because _she wanted to leave_. He kissed her; his mouth conquered hers easily. He tangled his hands with those long copper locks; his fingers tingled at the touch. She was toxic, a drug. Her taste was unimaginable, sweet and sour together. He felt his tongue linger more on certain spots on her lips, before he forcefully plunged through. She gave a small gasp and his spine shuddered. He curled his fist on her hair and brought her closer. Her curves pressed against him and the feeling was enough to make his _soul _waver.

He needed air. His lungs burned with the need craving for a small gasp. He was afraid to do it, though. He feared she would vanish in thin air, _like thin air_. So he pressed further. One arm wrapped around her waist and slowly dragged his hand along her spine. He felt her shudder in his arms, her small hands slowly fisting his shirt, unconsciously tagging him closer. His skin burned like never before and his lungs were ready to burst. He didn't care; he could die right there in her arms without any care in his world.

She shifted and then those little fists that wanted him close had begun pushing him back. His mind screamed at him not to let her go, but he noted the possibility of her wanting to breathe. So he lets her. Slowly he pulls back, but not before his teeth leave their mark on the soft flesh of her lips.

She pants softly and her eyes, when they open, are dazed and unfocused. He's easily lost once more at her gaze. She swallows and licks her lips and vaguely he asks himself if she can taste him like he can, "W-Wh… Why d-did you…" Her gaze was too enticing, he was drowning. He kissed her again, full and hard.

"I know you remember me." He kissed her again and this time he moved until he felt her losing her balance. They both fell and when his palms touched the sheets, Ichigo knew there was no turning back. He looked deep to her eyes, the way emotions danced behind the glassy orbs, "And even if you didn't…" it wasn't hard for him to open her legs and settle between, "I'll spend all night reminding you."

He kissed her again. His hand moving up her calf to her thigh, pushing the pale white skirt up, his fingers burning as he touched soft skin. Orihime didn't stop him. And all night with her moans and his groans, he was pleased to hear his name more than once.

_Ichigo-kun._

And it never sounded more beautiful.

.

.

.

"The fuck's wrong with ya?"

The man bore a smile as he approached him and Sora held back a frown, "Grimmjaw." He took a swig from his scotch and slid his eyes back to his sister.

"Heh, careful ther'. Yar gonna get drunk yer ass." He leaned at the wall next to him, eyes predatory glinting at the crowd in front of him.

"Why are you here? Aren't you on guard tonight?" Sora saw the tall man steal a glass of champagne from a scowling maid.

"Be a pain in m'ass, will ya?" scowling he took a swig, "Everythin' is under control. Ulquiorra is takin' a look at the cameras."

"Then shouldn't you be helping him? It seems unfair for him to work while you party."

"The hell's up wit' ya tonight?" Grimmjaw snarled and Sora took another swig. Frowning he followed Sora's line of sight; narrowing his eyes he saw _it_ glaring right back. Lazily leaning on the wall, eyes dark glaring with a menacing scowl and hair messy; it only made Grimmjaw grin like crazy, "This is what got's ya panties in a twist? Fuckin' Kurosaki?"

He saw Sora's eyes narrow and his fingers tightening around the thick glass. For all he knew, Grimmjaw had never seen his boss's son angry. Ticked off or displeased _hell yeah_, but pure anger or hatred? Grimmjaw wasn't even sure if the man _could_ feel that. And that's when Kurosaki came in. He didn't know _how_ it started or when. Grimmjaw wasn't one who stuck his nose in other's business –that was more fucking _Sciffer's_ job– so he had assumed it was _always_ there.

His line of vision blurred and came to rest on a bright smile, bright hair and _bright all_. The young miss of the house hopped from one company to another, making small talk with the guests while maintaining the bright atmosphere in the room. Honestly, Grimmjaw had never seen happiest person alive in all his fucked up life. The young miss was like a sun, attracting everything around her either that be good or trouble. And judging by the fleeting looks Kurosaki threw her, it seems she was right in the middle of everything again.

"He aint tryin' anything tonight. House's cabled everywhere an' Ulquiorra is Hime's personal guard, aint he?" Grimmjaw shoved a hand to his teal hair, "The guy's a leech. He aint allowing Kurosaki an inch close to 'er."

"I'm not worried about that anymore." Sora drank the last of his drink and whipped his cell phone out, "After tonight, he won't be touching her again."

And with a last look to the blue haired bodyguard, Aizen Sora was off.

.

.

.

For all that was worth it, Kurosaki Masaki was having the time of her life. The party was so far great, the guests laughing and drinking. She took another sip from her wine and turned her attention back to her longtime friend, Juushiro. He was holding quite well with his pristine suit and his long white hair in a low ponytail. His face was pale as ever but that was because of the incurable disease that has been bothering him since he was a child.

"You shouldn't be drinking so much, Masaki-san." A smile graced his features making the woman giggle.

"Oh, please, Juu-chan. I can handle some wine." She took another ship, "Besides it's a party, what you expect?"

"I suppose so." Smiling he glanced around, "But the birthday boy is absent as usual."

Masaki barely managed not to spit the wine as she tried to stop giggling, "Mou, Juu-chan! You know if So-chan heard you, he'd be having a feat!" She watched with gleaming eyes as Juushiro shook his head and drunk his wine. With a small smile she glanced around the room drinking in the lights, the space and the people. She recognized most of them, it seemed every man and woman of importance had gathered here tonight for the event.

_All but four; Isshin… where are you…_

Then the music stopped and everything turned dark. Masaki felt her heart constrict as the guests started murmuring around her. Her hands tightened around her glass and her legs almost gave out on her. She saw Juushiro looking at her strangely and managed to give him a shaky smile. Her eyes fleetingly scanned the room but darkness was all over her. She couldn't see a thing.

Then images invaded her mind. There was a gun, a shout, too many tears and yells and screams and _so much blood and Isshin!_

A pair of arms closed around her and she almost let out a scream if it weren't for that strong spicy smell and his hot breath on her ear, "Relax, Masaki. Everything is alright." Masaki leaned to his embrace and choked down a sob. A pale hand came to rest on Isshin's strong forearm, trembling.

"Y-You're late."

"Sorry. Sosuke wouldn't shut up." He kissed her temple, "Are you okay?"

She leaned back and graced him with a smile and Isshin sensed her heartbeat slow down, "With you here, I'm always okay."

Isshin nodded slightly but made no other move to release his wife. Instead his eyes searched around and found his son. He was scowling right back at him, his eyes –those deep brown eyes he got from Masaki– flicked only once to the woman in his arms. The head of the Kurosaki clan got the message clearly, he could imagine the sharp tone of his son; _the fuck happened._ Isshin shook his head and nodded to his son, making the said boy to relax only a little, reassured now that his mother won't be having another panic attack.

Still the boy remained alert, but he was not any different. It's been three years since that incident; he wouldn't expect Masaki to be ready and about just yet.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." Isshin's attention went to the top of the grand staircase of dark mahogany and red and his face contorted in a grimace. _Tch, leave it to Sosuke to make an entrance._ In his arms, he felt Masaki quiver. Her eyes shot to his in hidden glee as she tried to hold in her laughter. He gave her a grin and together the Kurosaki couple glanced at the newcomers.

They looked like royalty together, sharp elegance and lethal beauty wrapped in two perfect bodies. Together the descended the stairs, the man leading the way for the woman to follow him obediently. But that was far from reality, Masaki noted. Just like Aizen Sosuke, silent and elegant could be quite the mastermind, Matsumoto Rangiku, her dear cousin, was by far obedient. Dressed in a royal red kimono, her strawberry blond curls in a low ponytail over her naked shoulder, she walked with the grace on a peacock. A beautiful, sassy and very _lethal_ (in many ways) peacock.

"And thank you for coming tonight, on the 29th of May, to celebrate along with me and my beautiful family my day of birth." There was a loud uproar of claps and with a smile Sosuke waited for it to pass, "But of course, tonight is not only for me. With us is an old friend of mine that most of you might know. Please welcome Shiba Kuukaku."

Masaki blinked curiously at her husband, "Why is Kuukaku-san here?" she whispered as Isshin scowled when his sister grinned at the crowd, her sharp eyes finding his almost immediately, "Did something happen?"

"Nah." Isshin's eyes never broke from his stare down with his sister. Masaki bit her lip; it seems she still hadn't forgiven him, "Just business."

"And of course." Sosuke's voice boomed, "Her two sons, Ginjo and Shu." He gestured to two men who both had the trademark black hair and sharp brown eyes of the Shiba family. Ginjo, the eldest, was shorter and more muscular from Shu, who was tall and lean; the first holding a smirk while the second a polite smile. She had met the two only once when Ginjo was six and Shu still a baby. Kuukaku hadn't been the best hostess then and Isshin had been forced to take her and baby Ichigo and leave.

Masaki swallowed a lump and managed a smile; she only hoped Kuukaku would be civil enough now after all these years.

"But there is another thing I would like to share with you, my dear friends." Sosuke's smile grew, "A union." There was a slight murmur and Masaki saw her cousin look curiously at her husband. Her pale blue eyes glinted at him in his pristine white suit and red tie and maybe her hands tightened on his forearm.

"A union." He said again, "Between Shiba Shu and my beautiful daughter, Orihime."

And just then Masaki saw two hearts stop.

.

.

.

**So another update. Phew~ It took a while, but that was mostly because I'm with no laptop **(ugh, I'll have to work my _ass off_ to get another one…)

**Anyway, many things happen here! We saw a glimpse from their past **(gah~ that kisssss *squealll*)**, Grimmjaw made an entrance** (please refrain from _drooling_ at you pc)** and the Aizen couple had a grand opening for Aizen's birthday **(which I researched and 29 May is in fact true…)**. And yes, you saw right, Rangiku **_is_** his wife but before you release any of that nuclear stuff you're holding right now, let me tell you that there's more in their story. Also, we saw something going on in the Kurosaki family but that's a tale for later chapters. And oh-em-gi, Orihime is being married off! To TSUKISHIMA! ...I wonder how our favorite strawberry will take that... hmm...**

**I know there wasn't much of IchiHime here and you probably hate me and Aizen right now. So I'll tell you from now. Be prepared for next chapter. *evil glint* and that's all.**

–**Berry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So it's a little bit rushed in the beginning, but I hope you don't mind it much and enjoy this chapter!**

…

…

The people were becoming mere shadows and the deafening sound of applause paralyzed her mind. Her knees wobbled as the stares intensified and her chest started to hurt. Orihime managed a small shaky smile at the people around her as cold sweat broke from the top of her hairline. Her hands trembled and when she scanned the shadowy room, around the crowd, her eyes were drawn to his form.

He leaned at the wall behind him, in a world of shadows, his stance seeming relaxed but she could see the tension rolling off his shoulders. His gaze was sharp and his dark orbs glared holes at her head. Then his eyes shifted and everything toppled over. His body tensed and his eyes turned to burning cinders, hatefully glaring at someone behind her. His firm lips curled just as a hand landed at the small of her back. Her mind went to the smiling image of her brother, but when a light chuckle echoed in her ears her body froze. That wasn't her brother.

"It seems we have attracted quite the attention, Orihime-san." His smile was small and warm, yet from up close Orihime could see how strained it had become. She felt his hand on her back pushing her and slowly, she let herself get lead to the bottom of the stairs. She turned facing the smiling crowd and forced herself to smile and bow to the crowd in the front; all in all pleasing her father and everyone around her. Her eyes though wondered back to the single pair of eyes that wasn't amused at all by this entire charade. In fact he looked ready to jump and force his way to her. She shivered at the possibility of the bloodbath that would occur if that were to happen.

Her father started speaking but she couldn't hear what he was saying. She was too preoccupied trying to ease her nerves and shaking. She was drowning in the fake smiles and lights around her. She tried again to scan the very back, to the spot he was moments ago but he was gone, disappeared. Her breathing shortened and as discretely as she could she tried to look around for him, only to finally notice the line of people that had come to give their congratulations and wishes. First was the immediate family; her father with his cold exterior yet kind eyes, her mother with her bright smile yet her eyes spoke of her displeasure in volumes. Her brother didn't come and that surprised her a lot. Then came the Shiba family; the matriarch of the large yakuza family followed shortly by her eldest son and her brother who all bore grins large and arrogant and in the case of her _fiancé's _brother, lewd. She didn't break character, not even once. Perfect, trained smile plastered on her face mechanically thanking everyone that came to wish.

She didn't break character. Not even when she saw him right in front of her.

Her heart skipped, her stomach tied in a dreadful knot that with each heartbeat constricted. The air shortened and she couldn't quite breathe. She felt her eyes water and hard sobs climbing up her throat. Her face betrayed nothing. Like a porcelain mask that covered her lies.

"Congratulations." Her legs wobbled at his voice, she didn't let him see. She smiled, small and polite, and bowed back gracefully, nothing like the mess she had made not an hour ago.

"Thank you." She didn't trust herself to say his name, she knew she would break. So she sat back and smiled, even when Shu placed his arm around her.

"Oh, dear cousin. I didn't know you were here as well." Ichigo's eyes sifted to his smiling cousin and clenched his jaw.

"It's not like you would have come to greet me, Shukuro."

"Ichigo!" from his side, Masaki-san scowled at her son. Ichigo ignored her all together, focusing more on his cousin who despite all that managed a laugh.

"It's quite all right, auntie. Cousin is always so cold." If Masaki-san caught Shu's undermining tone, she didn't let it show. She smiled at the both of them and bowed stiffly, her golden honey eyes lingering on Orihime the whole time. They spoke volumes and made her wonder about the vast sadness that leaked within those orbs. She was left wondering even when Ichigo took his mother by the hand and led her away, while she was left behind thanking guest with a practiced smile.

…

…

"Why did you do it?"

"Hm? I do not understand what you are referring to, my dear."

Baby blue eyes narrowed, "Why did you go through with the engagement?" Pale hands clenched to a fist, "You promised me, Sosouke…"

"Patience is a virtue, my dear Ran…" mahogany eyes glinted in the dark, "Everything is part of the plan."

A fist banged on the small surface of the desk, "I won't have my daughter sold off because you want to invest."

A small smile appeared on the man's face, "Whoever talked about investing..?"

…

…

It was as if she couldn't breathe.

The walls closed around her and the silence was loud enough to break her. She was at her room, locked and isolated from the world. The soft knocks of her mother had stopped after the third day and her father had stopped by her door twice but even that wasn't enough to mend the crack in her heart.

It has been weeks, two to be exact; two long excruciating weeks of awkward hellos and dinners with her _fiancé_. They were frequent and many, five or six up till now. Other than that she didn't step out of her room. By choice of course, both her parents would have given everything to see her out and about and smiling again. But how could she? How could she be happy when she was dying on the inside? Orihime recalled the nights back then, when she was a little girl, deep in her mother's loving embrace with her soft voice lulling her to sleep with fairy tales about princesses locked to towers and of princes slaying mighty dragons.

"_Every princess has a prince, Hime-chan."_

"_Eh? Even me?"_

"_Of course, sweetie. You are a princess after all."_

"_Oka-san, how do I find my prince?"_

"_It doesn't work like that, Hime-chan. _He_ will find _you_ and he won't stop searching until he does."_

She felt her eyes tear up, the memories far too real now than then. Her prince had found her and had held her. She had fallen for him and had whispered her love to him how many times now… Yet here she was, caged and alone in a castle feeling so betrayed; from her mother, her father, her brother… and from him.

'_Ichigo…'_

…

_The round of applause quieted as she moved down the corridors. Step by step she could feel her heart breaking in even smaller pieces. Tears were ready to flow but she was stubborn to release them. Thirty more steps and she was in the safety of her room._

_Twenty-five steps away; away from everyone._

_Twenty steps away now and she'll let go._

_Fifteen. _

_Ten. _

_Five._

_Oh._

_She was swept in and her back slammed at the closed door. She gasped and her body arced at the sudden pain. It only intensified when her eyes met two fiery browns. They bore holes on her head, his hands burned her arms through her sleeves and his scent. That spicy fragrance drove her insane every time he was in proximity. Taking her mind away, making her feel like the ground had disappeared from her feet. It was heaven before, but now?_

_Now she felt unclean, dirty. And she was._

"_I thought you left." Breathy was not the way she aimed for and she mentally chastised herself._

"_I did." Something crossed his eyes, something she didn't know. And it made her feel queasy. There was a moment of silence where he looked at her, debating over something. Then he closed his eyes and took a breath, "I only came back to tell you something."_

_Her eyes widened at the look he threw her; cold, distant, harsh. A new feeling; hate. Why did he look at her like that?_

"_Have a happy life."_

_And with that, he was gone._

…

The message was loud and clear that night. _I'm moving on, do it too._

Yet how could she where all this damn time he was all she could think of? Everything reminded of him, everything. It was almost silly. It wasn't easy, she knew it wouldn't be, but she never imagined this. It was madness. And it drove her insane.

He had been her first, her first in everything. Of course it would be near impossible to forget. Like her favorite cartoons, she always remembered them even if she didn't want it to.

'_Ugh, Orihime… comparing your love life with cartoon series. Why yes, very effective.'_

There was a knock on her door cutting off her train of thought, but she ignored it. She didn't want to talk to anyone, childish as it was, but she had lost any will left in her to cope with anything. She felt so pathetic…

They knocked again and this time Orihime buried her head into her pillows, her sheets a bundle around her middle, _'Go away…'_ She closed her eyes when the person outside knocked again harder than she expected, almost taking her door down. Why won't people get a message?

"_Orihime!"_ said girl snapped her eyes open, _"I swear if you don't open the door in five seconds, I will kick it down!"_

She had never moved so fast in her life. Not when her mother had baked her favorite red bean paste cookies or when there was Laugh Hour on TV. The door unlocked and swung up in a blink. And she then stared; surprised honey and teary grey.

"T-Tatsuki-chan…" the karate champion gave her a toothy grin that evaporated when she saw the redness at her best friend's eyes. Her brows merged and sadness followed suit. Orihime took a step and fell on her best friend's arms, hugging the girl that had missed so much.

"Oh kiddo… Shh… don't cry…" Tatsuki tried to soothe the tremors Orihime produced but it was in vain; she knew she wouldn't stop then, "I'm sorry, Orihime. I wasn't here…" The young woman in her arms only cried harder. Slowly Tatsuki led them inside and closed the door behind them.

"I'm sorry Orihime." She said in a soft tone as Orihime tried to wipe her tears in vein.

"No, don't be. You couldn't have done anything to stop it." Orihime took her best friend's hands, "I'm just glad you came back." She smiled up at her, "How was the tournament?"

A slow grin appeared, "I killed it, like you said." Orihime giggled, "I wasn't supposed to come till next week. I'm missing my 'coronation' at the moment."

Orihime gasped, "Tatsuki-chan! You shouldn't–"

"You're more important to me than a stupid title. Besides, it's not that I lost or anything, just that my sensei is having his own time to shine in the spotlight." Tatsuki interrupted, "When Rangiku-san called I dropped everything and came back as quickly as I could. I even forgot my suitcase in the hotel."

Orihime frowned at the floor, "Mother shouldn't have done that."

"I'm glad she did." Now it was her time to frown, "She told me you haven't been eating. What the hell, Orihime."

"I am…"

"Only when that bastard and his family come, and even then you only take a bite or two." At the reprimanding tone Orihime bit her lip, "I don't want you to starve yourself because Ichigo didn't have the balls to stand up to his father."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Tatsuki sighed, "Kurosaki-sama knew about the two of you. He had Ichigo tailed plenty times and when he learned he was furious. He told him he either stopped or he'd send him away and this time permanently."

"So.. back at the formal… He…"

"He voluntarily gave you up, just to stay with you. Even if that meant being away from you." Tatsuki caught her before she could hit the floor. She clenched her jaw as her best friend started hyperventilating. She hugged her and softly traced circles on her back trying to ease her friend into a normal breathing state.

After a moment, Orihime wheezed, "How… d-do you… know…"

"Masaki-san told me." Tatsuki said, continuing the circles at Orihime's back, "She heard Ichigo and Kurosaki-sama yelling at his office. I had called her to tell her I wouldn't be able to go for the twins' birthday and she started crying over the phone." Sighing Tatsuki rose a now calm Orihime up and looked at her eyes. Sad eyes that were now red and crystal and shinning with fresh tears, "So stop crying, Hime. There wasn't something you could have done. Now Ichigo on the other hand…"

"No, it wouldn't be good. He knows how I'd feel if I was the reason he had a fight with his father." Orihime said, "Besides! He's his father! Comparing to Kurosaki-sama, I am nothing to him anymore."

She had said that yet she started crying again, this time silently, allowing the tears to wash over her cheeks. Tatsuki couldn't bear seen her best friend like that, she always hated seeing her crying. So she took her back in a hug and kissed her temple as she buried her best friend's face at her jacket.

After a moment she pulled away and smiled at the red head, "Come on, kiddo! We are going out. I just saw that your favorite coffee shop has finished redecoration, on the way here. So let's get you ready." Tatsuki paused and looked Orihime over, "Go take a shower, Orihime. I refuse to take you out looking like a mess. Like seriously when was the last time you washed your hair?!"

…

…

They sat at their usual spot, a booth in the back right next to the long bookshelves decorating the pale walls. Tea and coffee in hand with a pastry for each one, the two were back on their usual routine.

"Stop laughing! It wasn't funny at all!"

"I can't help it, Tatsuki-chan! Why you have to hit every possible candidate, I'll never understand." The red head said.

"Well he could have started with a simple hello instead going straight to grope my ass." The karate champion scoffed, "I had enough of that in the academy."

"Yes, but have you thought that it was by mistake? Maybe he tripped or the blue men tied his shoelaces together making him fall on you!" Orihime said exuberantly.

"I saw his face. It wasn't the look a man gets when he finds out he's falling because of his shoelaces."

As Orihime laughed the doorbell on the front door dinged and a barrage of curses came into the shop. Tatsuki stopped and raised her eyes to the front, instantly falling on the couple that came in.

"Eh, what's wrong Tatsuki-chan?" she tried so hard to tell her not to turn, not to look, because it would shatter what she tried to salvage the past two hours. But of course the young woman didn't listen, she never did. She turned at the door and the smile fell from her face.

"Oh…" it wasn't a strange imagine, she had seen them together before; him with her. Black short locks falling around her pale face, unblemished and round. Big eyes that almost ate her face, in a lovely color of dark lavender, narrowed staring at the man in front of her. Lips plump and glossed in a smirk and posture that of a highborn lady.

Orihime heard Tatsuki click her tongue, "That bastard… That's barbaric; I thought he had more sense than bringing her here. I should break his fucking head over that."

As she made to stand, Orihime grabbed her hand, "No. Let them be." She smiled up at her friend, "Besides, he's not mine. Remember?"

"Orihime…"

"I'm sorry Tatsuki-chan, I don't feel so well. Can we go please?" she whispered and Tatsuki smiled at her.

"Of course, kiddo."

With a small smile Orihime rose up and headed to the door, passing right behind him. She only paused when the woman laughed, voice soft like a lullaby. She bit her lip and with one last look above her shoulder, Orihime grabbed her best friend's hand and led her out of the café shop.

…

…

"You're being such a dick. You know that, right?"

A sigh, "As if I don't know."

"Well, if you don't stop being a wuss and you lose her, I'm gonna kick your ass so hard, you'll be feeling it for the rest of your life."

A glare.

"Got that?"

…

…

**Yay, update!**

**We have progress here as you see, but I'm gonna leave it to the lot of you and decide if you liked it or not!**

**Please ignore any grammar and/or vocab mistakes you found! And thank you again!**

**Please review!**

**-Berry.**


	4. Chapter 4

…

…

He hadn't seen that much blood before in his life.

It flew around as punches were thrown, small drops of scarlet that stained the ground, the walls in the alley and his face. But more importantly his clothes. _His fucking clothes._ He had just bought them, god fucking damn it, and look at them now! Smudges and tears everywhere. _It was his seventh pair already, god damn him!_

"Ya damn _oni_! How _dare_ ya do that to my clothes? _Again!_" He spat, both saliva and blood flying in between his teeth. He looked over to the young man and a shiver pierced his spine.

He was an oni alright; bright messy hair pointing almost everywhere, rolled up sleeves revealing small scars at his forearms, a terrifying scowl and eyes that burned holes through his skull. Of course, there was the fact that he was practically drenched in his comrades/friends/_underlings_' blood and it wasn't improving his own situation at all.

Yokochin gulped and took a step back.

"_Where the hell you think you are going?"_ the voice stopped him, literally rooting him to the ground. Smooth and low, the voice was way too close for his comfort. Hesitantly he looked up only to meet two raging brown eyes, _"I'm not done with you yet."_

Yokochin gulped again, "M-Mah… Ichigo-sama… T-There's no need for any more v-violence… A-After all, this had been g-going for a m-month…" the gang boss jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked again at the young Yakuza heir, eyes blazing as he scowled down at him.

"Nah, Yokochin." Said man gulped at the sudden tone, "How about you shut the fuck up and let me do what the fuck I want. After all," Ichigo's fist clenched on the white of his shirt and yanked him forward, the tall adult leaning down to meet the burning eyes of the young man, a cruel smile following up next,

"_Ya still owe me."_

And blood painted the floor.

…

…

_The touches lingered on her skin. Pale flesh tingling as his fingers –calloused and rough hands– went up her back. She arched, pushing her naked breasts to his chest. Her breath hitched as his hands moved again and her head rolled back. His lips fell to her neck, trailing kisses –scorching and heated– down to her collarbone. He bit, careful not to break her skin, but enough to leave a bruise. She breathed in as his tongue came out; tracing one of his many bruises and then his mouth came down and sucked._

_She felt herself tremble when his hands gripped her thighs harder, pale skin bruising underneath her black skirt. Her hands shook as he balked, the obvious bulge on his pants rubbing on her wet panties. She gripped his shirt tighter as he did it again… and again… _and again… _ A moan was ripped from her throat but he silenced it with a kiss. His mouth clamped over hers and sucked her lips, his tongue coming out and quickly overpowered hers in seconds._

_He took control, like always. He always liked control._

_And she loved it when he took control. _

_He took a step bringing their bodies closer; the closeness made it almost impossible to move. One finger hooked on the back of her underwear and pushed it down, another following –_trailing_ his path, lighting fire on her skin. He only paused above her clit and with a small thrust it was in, easily setting a rhythm. She followed his pattern, small movements and later on created her own, compatible rhythm. She met his finger half-way. Her puffs and moans swallowed by his kisses. Soon one became two and two became three. The pace had increased and she followed his lead._

_Then everything stopped. One second; he was out and she had become cold. Her inner walls tingled, missing the contact _–his touch._ He broke from her lips, her dazed mind trying to understand the why. She opened her eyes and through the hazy steel orbs she saw it. _

_Hunger; raw, alive and pulsing behind his brown orbs. A fire that flickered inside them, scorching and hot and daring her to reach out, to come closer. _To get burned…

_So she did. And in that second, in that moment something sparked. He came up thrusting and she was full. She straighten up, her back arching and her legs tightening around his waist. She gasped when he continued the rhythm he had set, going faster, harder… _deeper_._

_With each thrust her mind broke, her nails biting into his skin and going down his forearms leaving red paths on its wake. She heard his hiss and as if on punishment he stopped. She tried to move, roll her hips to get him to continue. But he stopped her gripping with one hand her hip, pausing her from doing anything more. She watched him scowl as his other hand took her wrists and shoved them above her head. Surprised she looked up at him, towering her with his height. She huffed and panted and he was only watching her. Brown eyes lowered and thick lashes hiding the full scale of his powerful eyes. She licked her lips, his eyes following it suit. She took a breath and bit in her lower lip and went to say something but he cut her off._

A thrust.

_He drove up, his hips slapping on her skin as his erection ripped its way in. She cried out, her eyes forced close before he slid half way out and drove back in. It almost broke her. He had aimed up and he had easily found that spot _–her spot_. That spot that made her want more. Her walls quivered as he begun again, her legs starting to hurt from the effort. She wanted him closer, she wanted more of him because this wasn't close enough. His thrusts became erratic, sharp and almost painful but she didn't care. He kept hitting that spot over and over and over, so many times. It was driving her crazy, because she was so close. She could feel it dangling on the tip of her tongue._

"_Say my name." she did, "Again." She did it, "Again." She did._

_He slid back out again and drove back in, a powerful thrust that broke a dam inside her._

"Louder."

…

Orihime gasped as she rocketed from the bed. Her chest heaving and her eyes wide as she gripped her sheets around her. Her cheeks flamed and eyes wild, she looked around her room, adjusting to the darkness. Goosebumps grew on her skin and she felt her insides twist.

"Orihime?" a groggy voice said from besides her but she ignored it. She was too preoccupied calming her racing heart. The muscle jumped beats like crazy and her belly thrashed again, "Orihime? Hey, are you–"

Tatsuki's touch was like a jump gun. Orihime bolted from the bed and barged into the small bathroom. The sound of retching echoed in the dark.

"Whoa!" Tatsuki was by her best friend's side in a second. She grabbed her long copper hair and pulled it away, helping as much as she could, "What the hell…" Orihime gasped for air before she coughed more of their dinner.

"Shit." Tatsuki cursed and helped Orihime stand up as she grabbed a near-by towel, "Are you okay? What happened?" she helped her best friend to the basin to wash her face and mouth.

"I-I don't know." She heard her mumble through the towel, "It was s-sudden…" Tatsuki saw Orihime take a breath, looking down at her hands. Then she raised her face and shot her a tired smile, "Must have been the pizza. It did smell funny."

Tatsuki scowled, "It had wasabi in it of course it smelled funny." She placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, "Are you sure you are alright? Because you love wasabi and…" Tatsuki paused at Orihime's look. Her amber eyes widening a bit, "Orihime, please tell me you're–"

Orihime blinked, "Eh? What?" then she flushed bright red, "No, Tatsuki-chan. W-What are you… Of course not!" the red haired stuttered, "I-I had my p-period last week! I c-couldn't–"

"Orihime!" she stopped her flailing friend, "It's okay, I know. I just, you know… wanted to cover all the possibilities, that's all." She smiled and Orihime shot her a tired grin, "Are you sure you are okay?"

Orihime nodded at her best friend and stifled a yawn, "Yes, Tatsuki-chan. It was probably the pizza…" she walked back out, half minding where she stepped and slumped back on the bed, "…perhaps the flu…" and quickly dozed off.

Tatsuki's eyes followed her moves, narrowing as the woman she knew since middle school was fast asleep, "Yeah…" she mumbled, "Probably the flu."

…

…

She loved the quiet.

The natural sounds of the slowly flowing waters, the sound of the wind rippling through the wind chimes, how the bamboo hit the stone every now and then, and how the koi broke the surface of the pond, or how the wood creaked as maids walked around the house. All these sounds always calmed her whenever she felt distort. But they were soon swallowed when the twins were brought home.

Soft pitter-patters sounded all over the house, the soft giggles and the high pitched squeals making her everyday tunes. No, it wasn't that she didn't love them. She loved her children, her small balls of sunshine were her whole world, but she appreciated her dear silence as well.

Slowly Kurosaki Masaki raised the teacup to her lips, she blew softly before taking a sip. It was a rare thing among their household as well. With everything that was going on lately, it was very hard to find some peace and quiet. But of course, she wouldn't be Kurosaki Masaki if she didn't. So, as Isshin was occupied with another pack of paperwork (she wasn't that cruel, she did help her husband, but of course she wouldn't allow him have it as an everyday luxury) and her twin daughters, Karin and Yuzu, at the kindergarten, she has found her peace.

But even then, her mind was racing. Her current thought? Ichigo. Her eldest child, her very first miracle that has been troubling her thoughts since forever it seemed. Ever since her son has called her to inform her that he was coming home, only half a year ago. But of course the problem hadn't started there. It had been way back in the past, surrounding a certain red haired and her brother. She had talked to Isshin, even her own psychologist, they all said the same; kids will be kids.

Masaki frowned; how was beating each other up could explain _that_? She couldn't even think what would have happened if they had been a minute late. Masaki closed her eyes as a headache started; how could her cute, gentle, overprotective and always smiling son turn to a raging, screaming and animalist boy, she had no clue. Of course, Sora-kun hadn't been any less. The usual calm and reserved boy had thrown decorum out of the window and pounded like a thug on her son. And still the conditions of their fight weren't known by any adult. No boy dared to whisper of _why_ the two had suddenly gone for each other's throats.

Of course, she wasn't any fool. Being a woman had its perks, after all. She had noticed how close her son was with Ran-chan's daughter. Her dear cousin had smiled and kidded of an engagement happening soon. But then it happened and Ichigo withdrew from everything and everyone, stopped smiling, and stopped talking like a child anymore. He focused on his studies and his duties as Isshin's heir and forgot being a child all together. Then the twins came, lighting some of his moods but even the two squealing bundles weren't enough to mend him.

But now. Now her son was different. He had come from college, a whole different air surrounding him. He had actually smiled. Masaki had been so shocked she had almost dropped her cup. And _that_ had been the beginning of everything for Masaki.

"Saki-chi!" Masaki blinked and looked up and smiled at the approaching woman.

"Ran-chan! Good morning." She said at her cousin, who gave her a grin and knelt beside her. Swatting away the maid that came along, she shot Masaki another blinding grin as she swept her long hair back.

"Alone today? Where's the rest of the family?" she said as Masaki poured her a cup of tea.

"Well the girls are at the kindergarten, Ichigo left this morning bright and early and Isshin is quite busy with paperwork." She glanced at Rangiku, "Honestly, he was whining all day about how much contracts he had to sign." She took another sip from her cup, "95% of his day had been curses he threw your husband."

Rangiku glared at her tea, "Ah, yes, my _dear _husband." Masaki quirked a brow, "How I want to wring his neck." She muttered darkly, startling a maid that passed by.

Masaki chuckled, "What did he do now?"

"Besides meddling with our plans and setting my daughter up with the most creepy candidate and bothersome clan? Why, I can't imagine what else he could have done." Rangiku said sarcastically as she drunk some of her tea, "Honestly, that man. He could have consulted me first. It's my daughter's future, after all."

"_Yours_, Rangiku, yours. He's still her father, you know." Masaki said calmly and Rangiku clenched her jaw.

"He's–… She's–..." Rangiku clicked her tongue, "He should have asked me first. That is all." She wriggled her nose, "Okay, not that I blame you for your taste buds but this tea is going to kill me. Where is that maid, I want some sake."

"Not at this time of hour, Ran-chan. You are going to get wasted." The older woman frowned at her cousin who just shrugged.

"I'd prefer to get wasted as we happen to have your _amazing_ in-laws over for dinner." She said and clicked her tongue, "Kami, I hate that woman. If it was in my hands I would have already–"

"Ran." Masaki's voice silenced her and she looked over her golden haired cousin to see a scowl on her face, "This is not the time."

"No. This is the perfect time, Masaki." Rangiku leaned forward, her steely gaze meeting her cousin's blank stare, "The plan is already in motion, you yourself made sure of that."

Masaki narrowed her eyes, "The plan was a failure, Ran. He was late."

Her cousin smirked, "Do you have so little faith in him, Saki-chi?"

Masaki pondered a bit, "I believe he just needs some time to grow." Masaki took another sip from her tea, a mischievous glint in her spiced eyes. Rangiku raised her brow, "All seeds need their time to grow after all."

Rangiku huffed, "Let's just hope he won't take his god damn time to do anything."

"Patience is a virtue, Ran."

"Well it's not one of mine, that's for sure." She hissed back at her cousin, "I swear if he won't do anything in the next twenty-four hours, the Kurosaki clan will be a leader short."

Masaki smiled good-naturally, "Relax, Ran-chan. He'll be doing his move shortly."

Rangiku snorted, folding her arms below her breasts, "He better be. I'm biding my life on the line here for his sorry little ass." She scowled at Masaki's frown, "Don't look at me like that. If he does nothing, we both are going to be in big trouble."

Masaki breathed from her nose as she finished her tea, "They're not going to find out, Ran-chan. They won't."

Rangiku sighed as she motioned for a maid to come over, "I'm really counting on that, Saki-chi."

…

…

"_You either do nothing and regret it for the rest of your life, or you grab her and go."_

…

…

**I did say Masaki had a big part on it, didn't I? Hope you liked it. And I apologize for the lateness! It has been rough lately, but I managed to update this! Some of you PMed me with some ideas and I have to say that you are some crazy people, but I love you lot all together! Plus, some theories had been quite cool and quite true. Not gonna say which, that's a mystery! **

**On some other great stuff, I FINALLY HAVE A PC! So I can write freely and study for my make-up exams ***sobs quietly*** and I made a KHR (katekyo hitman reborn) collection, if you guys are being kind you could check it out (it's still on chapter one but I have three other chapters at the ready)! **You and Me** is up next on the Bleach update, soon I hope, I don't want to keep you guys waiting anymore! I'll also be updating two one-shots with some of my theories on canon manga, I'll hope you'll like them too!**

**That's about it, I think. Please review!**

**-Berry. **


End file.
